bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Father
Plot Bryce is standing on a rooftop downtown, watching over the city. His city. He's keeping an eye out for criminal activity, trying to mimic his favorite comic book heroes. Bryce glances down at a speeding vehicle and he smirks. Finally! Some action! He activates the Infinity and cycles until he reaches XLR8's hologram. His smile widens fully as he slaps the dial back down, transforming into the speed demon. XLR8 rushes down the side of the building and then onto the street and straight toward the car. He races ahead of the car and stops dead in the middle of the road. The driver slams on the brakes. The tires squeal as they tear themselves up, trying to stop the vehicle. The car skids into a halt just before reaching XLR8. He bursts to the driver's side door. (XLR8): (His visor slides up into his helmet) Get out of the car. The driver nods nervously, and then shakily exits the car. (Driver; his words quivering): Look, man, I- (XLR8): Save it! You're just like the rest of 'em. Probably just robbed some poor old woman or something! XLR8 internally cringes at himself, realizing he's not mimicking comic book heroes, but their awful early big screen adaptations. (Driver): What? No! (XLR8): Uh-huh. Then why were you speeding? (Driver): I- uh- my wife. I gotta get to the hospital. XLR8 now cringes on the outside. (XLR8): She's in the hospital? (Driver): She wasn't with me when she went into labor a-a-and had to call the ambulance to come get her. Please! I must be there. (XLR8): Goddamnit. Okay I'll get you there. (Driver): B-b-but my car?! (XLR8): Don't sweat it! XLR8 lifts the guy up onto his back. (XLR8): I can't believe I'm doing this. XLR8 dashes off, taking the soon-to-be-father with him. He arrives at the hospital where the man said his wife was. XLR8 dashes off before the man can say a “thank you.” XLR8 arrives back behind Bryce's home and reverts. Bryce walks inside and immediately regrets having done so. (Melanie): Bryce Vaughn Bowman! - (Bryce): Oh great! The middle name... (Melanie): It is past midnight! On a school night! (Bryce): I had something important going on (he holds his wrist up facing the watch toward her). (Melanie): I don't care. You're fifteen, you still have a curfew. (Bryce): Jesus, mom, are we really gonna argue about this again? (Melanie): Language! Get. To. Bed. Now. (Bryce): Yeah, I got it. (He walks toward his room in a huff.) (Melanie): And you're not going anywhere tomorrow night. (Bryce; under his breath): You've got to be fucking kidding me! Bryce slams the door shut on his mother and the conversation. The next in history class, Bryce is not listening to a word Mr. Shook is saying; a model student really. He's, instead, watching Marissa take notes on everything coming her way from the front. She turns her head, feeling that someone is eyeing her. Bryce jerks his head to the side, trying to act like he was trying to crack his neck, and turns and faces the front of class. (Bryce): Oh man, that was close! I wonder if she bought it. She definitely didn't buy it, what an idiot! Suddenly, the hourglass symbol behind the Infinity's mirror appears and blinks rapidly. The Infinity then begins beeping, not too loudly, but enough to be annoying and almost sounding like an alarm. Bryce starts fiddling with the watch, trying to get it to stop. (Mr. Shook): (He walks over to Bryce's desk with his hand outstretched) Okay, Bryce, hand it over. (Bryce): (Not paying much attention to his teacher, still trying to solve the problem) I'm sorry? (Mr. Shook): Your phone. Hand it over. (Bryce): I-i-it's not my phone, it's a watch (he holds his wrist up to show Mr. Shook). (Mr. Shook; frustrated): Well, shut it off. It's really distracting. (Bryce): I'm trying, but I can't get it. Can I leave the room until I get it fixed? Mr. Shook nods to allow him to leave. Bryce stands up quickly and basically runs out of the room. He starts hitting the watch with the bottom of his closed fist, like you do. (Bryce): What is wrong with you?! The Infinity's dial pops up, and the beeping fades into a singular rising tone. It sounds like it's charging up. (The Infinity; with an electronic feminine voice): Teleportation Channel opened, commencing transport. (Bryce; almost in full panic): Wait what?! When the Infinity's charge reaches maximum, and the tone reaches its peak, the device blasts green light out in all directions. The sound draws the attention of near-by classes and their teachers, who all seem confused more than concerned. Not a sign of Bryce to be found anywhere. End Scene "The Father" Out in space, on an unknown jungle planet, a green light erupts from nowhere and leaves behind a young man, our hero: Bryce Bowman. He looks around, near panic. Finding yourself on an alien planet for the first time will do that to you. (Bryce): Whoa... where am I?! (The Infinity): (The watch beeps twice, quickly) Primus. Milky Way Galaxy. Galactic coordinates unknown. (Bryce): “Galactic coordinates unknown”? How do you know where I am if you don't know where it is?! (The Infinity): Galactic Coordinates are indeterminable at this time. (Bryce): Well, you're no help! He looks around again, this time much calmer than he expects to be. That sort of thing seems to happen a lot. (Bryce): Why am I here? The Infinity's dial pops up and the triangles shift inward, transforming the middle into a diamond shape with an arrow pointing what seems to be North, toward a large mountain. Bryce shrugs, and decides his only option, really, is to follow the watch where it wants to take him. He walks for a few minutes, watching the dial turn and adjusting his course accordingly. The Infinity brings him to the base of a small building, with a green moat of some kind. The building has two sets of stairs and two doors. One pair is normally sized, maybe a little larger than an average man, but not huge. The other is quite small, only a few inches off the ground, like it was made for a mouse. The Infinity's dial remains steady on the building, so, reluctantly, Bryce pushes forward. The door slides open as Bryce approaches and then closes right behind him. Once inside, the Infinity's dial returns to normal. Bryce looks around, still as puzzled as when he landed on this strange world. (Bryce; his voice echoing in the mostly empty room): Hello! Is anyone here? Small, slapping footsteps come from behind Bryce and he jerks around. Bryce stares, bewildered, at the bipedal frog-like alien standing in front of him on a metal countertop. (Azmuth; with a light grin): Hello, Bryce Bowman. (Bryce): You know me? (Azmuth): I do. (Bryce): Should I know you? (Azmuth; a knowing smile across his face): In time. (Bryce): Who are you? (Azmuth): I am Azmuth of Galvan Prime. (Bryce): Okay... I-uh I don't mean to sound rude, but can you elaborate a little more. (Azmuth; chuckles): I am of the Galvan race; our home world is Galvan Prime. (Bryce; still confused): O-okay... (Azmuth): I am the creator of the device on your wrist. Bryce looks down at the watch, then he starts to put the pieces together. (Bryce): You sent Tetrax (Azmuth nods). So, I guess I'm here to give you this back (he holds his wrist out toward Azmuth). (Azmuth; chuckles again): No, not at all. Bryce is even more confused by this. (Bryce): Then, why am I here. Azmuth hops off the counter and lands on Bryce's shoulder. (Azmuth): Let's take a walk through my garden. Bryce shrugs, then walks out a door on the back side of the room, out into a garden of wild, alien plants. He makes his way down the path, with a little frog man on his shoulder. A new feeling. (Azmuth): I have been observing you. Ever since the Omnitrix fixed itself on your arm, I've been able to monitor your actions through it. (Bryce): So, you can see everything I do? (Azmuth): I could, but I only look when the Omnitrix is activated. I wanted to see how you would use it. I had my hunches already, but confirmation never harms anything. (Bryce): You had hunches? Before I even had it? (Azmuth): That is correct. (Bryce): So... it wasn't an accident that I got the Infinity... is it? (Azmuth; smiling): You are very perceptive. (Bryce): But... why me? (Azmuth): That is not a question I can answer. Bryce stops in his tracks. (Bryce): You can’t, or you won't? (Azmuth): A bit of both. The multiverse is complicated. (Bryce): (He resumes walking) The multiverse? There's a whole multiverse. (Azmuth): You will learn more about that later. (Bryce): Seems like there's a lot I'm not supposed to know right now. (Azmuth): That is also true. Everything with a purpose, young man. (Bryce): So, what, do I have, like, a purpose or destiny or something? (Azmuth): Destiny is fickle. (Bryce): Well that's not an answer... Bryce makes it to a small river of green, viscous material. He kneels to get a better look at it. (Azmuth): That is the Codon Stream (answering Bryce's question he hadn't asked yet). It is the method of storage for all the DNA samples in the Omnitrix. (Bryce; astonished): Whoa... it just looks like green lava. Bryce resumes walking, this time along the side of the stream. Azmuth chuckles again. He seems to do that a lot. (Azmuth): You are not the first person to describe it that way. (Bryce): How many samples are in here? (Azmuth): One-million-nine-hundred-and-ten. (Bryce): Holy shit. How does it work? (Azmuth): Do you see that mountain? (He points toward the mountain in the background and Bryce follows his finger to it, then nods) That is a transmitter that sends a signal out into space. Prototypes of the Omnitrix acted as receivers of this signal, which would allow them to access the DNA samples of the Codon Stream. Yours, however, stores all the DNA inside itself, digitally. The Codon Stream still acts as a backup if any DNA were to be corrupted or lost from your device. (Bryce): This is so wild. I had no idea how it worked, but I could never imagine it like that. (Azmuth): I didn't think of it that way, originally, either. (Bryce): So, what happened? (Azmuth): A friend of mine made a suggestion. He has a knack for understanding things that we may not yet. (Bryce): I'm still not sure why you brought me here. We came out into the garden, you showed me the Codon Stream, but you haven't really answered that question. (Azmuth): In truth, I brought you here for me. (Bryce): Why? (Azmuth): I wanted to see you. I hadn't seen you. (Bryce): What's so special about seeing me? I'm just a kid. (Azmuth; he sighs): Yes, a child indeed. It's such a new and odd experience for me. Bryce's mind finally picks up on a pattern. (Bryce): You know me, don't you? But not just knowledge, you actually know...me... Azmuth is a bit surprised at first, but he shakes his head as he smiles again. (Azmuth): Your perception still catches me off my guard sometimes. I knew you before we met today, that is true. (Bryce): So... Time travel? (Azmuth): Among other things. (Bryce): Multiverse? (Azmuth): There are an infinite number of alternate universes and dimensions. Sometimes they cross over. (Bryce): You and I know each other while I'm an adult, right? (Azmuth): From my perspective, yes. (Bryce): So, you've already seen the future? (Azmuth): Time is as fickle as destiny. (Bryce): So, what then? (Azmuth): You'll learn more later. (Bryce): I feel like you're going to be saying that a lot. (Azmuth): Indeed. End Scene They finish their walk at the back door of the Azmuth's home, Azmuth hops down off Bryce's shoulder and they walk inside separately. Just as the door closes behind them, another one opens. Behind this door hides a robotic humanoid with two green, metal sashes across its chest with an Infinity badge in the center. The robot steps toward Bryce, and he does the same, getting in between it and Azmuth. (Bryce): Stay back! The badge on the droid shifts, revealing a silhouette of Everglade. Then it is engulfed in green light, having Everglade take its place. This version of Everglade has blank, grey eyes, almost like all the personality has been nullified, and its Omnitrix remains visible. Bryce activates the Infinity and immediately shoves the dial back down on the first alien that pops up. Transformation Sequence: A blue energy ball flies across the screen, top right to bottom left and explodes into green light. Ice chunks form on Bryce's arms, legs, and chest. His toes morph together into two toes and a toe sprouts on his heel. His eye expands and becomes bug-like, while changing completely blue. Four large, white, moth-like wings grow from his back, along with antennae. The wings and antennae fold into a cloak, and Big Chill spins around. Big Chill jumps up and opens his wings as a pose, before being engulfed in green light Null Everglade tosses a fireball at Big Chill. He becomes intangible to avoid it, then leaps forward firing a beam of ice from his hand. Null Everglade's arm is frozen, so it uses the other to hurl a stream of fire right into Big Chill's chest. Big Chill is knocked down, but not hurt. He lifts himself into the air and breathes out a rush of frozen air at his enemy. Null Everglade breaks its arm out of the ice and counters Big Chill's attack with both hands launching fire from them. While it's distracted, Big Chill sends out ice beams from his hands at Null Everglade's feet. They're frozen instantly. The husk ceases fire on Big Chill and aims at its own feet, to try and free them. Its hit square in the chest with three ice beams and is quickly overtaken by frozen rock. Null Everglade's Omnitrix badge shifts, this time revealing a silhouette of an alien that looks similar to Azmuth, but not hunched over and no whiskers. It transforms in a blaze of light into the alien, Null Grey Matter. Its Omnitrix rest on its back, almost covering the whole thing. It wears a black jumpsuit with grey gloves. Null Grey Matter leaps out of the ice that no longer holds it and runs across the floor to hide behind a small box. Another burst of green light erupts from behind the box, this time the robot transformed into a large, tan reptile with the Omnitrix on its chest. Null Humungousaur punches Big Chill and sends him through the wall. He's able to make himself intangible before colliding with the metal slab. He comes back through the wall and slaps the Infinity on his chest. Everglade punches Null Humungousaur across the side of its face, taking it down. It rises back up and smacks Everglade with the back of its hand. Everglade tumbles backward, rolling over himself. He stands up only to be punched by Null Humungousaur again, this time thrown into the other room. A flare of green light illuminates the other room, and an angry, gorilla-like roar is heard. A stream of electricity rushes from the doorway and strikes Null Humungousaur in the chest. The beast is brought down to his knees, the electricity frying him. Shocksquatch steps out of the other room, holding steady on his assault. He stops, only for a moment, charging another attack. Electricity swirls around Shocksquatch, grouping up around the bolts on his face. He lets out an ape-like screech as a huge bolt of lightning explodes from his mouth. Null Humungousaur's entire body freezes as the voltaic attack covers him. The Omnitrix on its chest begins blinking red and beeping, in a sequence of depressing tones ending with a flurry of red light taking over the whole room. Left on the ground, defeated, is the mechanical mess of a busted machine. Shocksquatch beats his chest once while snarling. He then turns to Azmuth and reverts as green light shoots off his body in little beams. (Bryce): Are you alright?! (Azmuth; smiling widely): Of course! You did exactly as I expected you would. (Bryce; taken aback for a moment): This was a test? (Azmuth nods) So, you weren't in any danger? (Azmuth): I was not. (Bryce): The robot, it was wearing one of the prototypes for this (he gestures to the Infinity)? (Azmuth): More or less. That is the Omnitrix Droid. I created it to test your combat skills as well as your situational awareness. (Bryce): How'd I do. (Azmuth): You performed exactly how I imagined you would. Bryce takes that as a compliment, though it's difficult to tell with this old man. (Bryce): So now what? (Azmuth): I suppose you go home. Return to your class and resume your life. Azmuth hops down from Bryce's shoulder. He waves his hand once and the Infinity whirs to life. The watch builds energy, like it had before. (Bryce): Wait, what if I have questions? Or what if something comes up that I can't beat? (Azmuth): I expect you'll figure it out. Bryce is teleported away in a blast of green light, leaving Azmuth alone again. THE END Characters *Bryce Bowman *Azmuth Villains *The OmniDroid (technically) Aliens Used By Bryce *XLR8 *Big Chill *Everglade *Shocksquatch By the OmniDroid *Null Everglade *Null Grey Matter (unofficial first appearance) *Null Humungousaur (unofficial first appearance) Allusions *The OmniDroid's name is a reference to the Omnidroid from the Incredibles Major Events *Bryce visits Primus for the first time. *Bryce and Azmuth meet for the first time. *The OmniDroid makes its debut appearance. Trivia *Big Chill's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *The OmniDroid reveals two alien forms that Bryce doesn't have yet. Category:Epsiodes Category:Episodes